The present invention relates generally to data centers, and more specifically, to cross-domain service request placement in a data center comprising a software defined environment (SDE).
A data center comprises a plurality of interconnected computer systems. The computer systems may comprise computer systems that are configured for computation functions, such as hypervisor computer systems; computer systems that are configured for networking functions, such as computer systems that are configured to act as switches or routers, and computer systems that are configured for storage functions, such as servers comprising computer disk storage with associated storage controllers. The networking domain computer systems are used to connect virtual machines hosted by the computation domain computer systems to one another, and to the storage domain computer systems.